chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Petrelli World 3
Peter is a canon character roleplayed and adapted for World 3: Renegade, firstly by C and then by Lowri. He has the ability of Empathic Mimicry. Abilities In this world, Peter never lost his original ability of Empathic Mimicry. This means that, unless he is blocked, he will automatically absorb the abilities of every evolved human he meets. 'Mimicked Abilities' *Ability Absorption *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Precognitive Painting *Time And Space Manipulation *Persuasion *Telepathy *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Intuitive Aptitude *Shattering *Cryokinesis *Telekinesis *Eidetic Memory *Invisibility *Induced Radioactivity *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Hearing *Melting *Mental Manipulation *Phasing *Clairvoyance *Technopathy *Electrokinesis *Alchemy *Vulnerability Linked Power Absorption *Enhanced Speed *Absorption *Emotion Stabilisation *Animalistic Mimicry *Truth Manipulation *Panmnesia *Ability Sensing *Autometabokinesis *Weapon Skill *Energy Absorption *Premonition Touch *Verbal Reality Manipulation *Influence Immunity *Emotion Induction *Photokinesis *Guidance *Attraction *Mending *Life/Death Touch *Ability Negativity *Trailing *Storm Generation *Visual Danger Precognition *Metallokinesis Family & Relationships *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Brother - Nathan Petrelli *Niece - Claire Bennet *Nephews - Simon and Monty Petrelli *Fiancee - Teagan Niall History Peter's history matches canon until the end of season 1, except for the fact that before the explosion, he'd been contacted once by Daniel Deveaux and Elan Greene, both searching for a way to prevent it. After escaping from Hartsdale and having his memory erased by Rene, he was found in the docks in New York by Teagan Niall. He accidentally teleported her and himself to his apartment in New York, and met Nathan there the next morning. However, his memory still hasn't returned, despite having absorbed aspects of his own history from the container and then his home. The 3 of them realised the involvement of Primatech in this, and went to Kirby Plaza since Nathan had remembered that they'd been based in the building there. Both Peter and Teagan absorbed the events of 4 months previously from the statue in the middle of the plaza. When the 3 of them broke into Primatech's base in Hartsdale to investigate further, Peter absorbed panmnesia and thus regained all of his memories. Months afterwards, he precognitively painted an image of Gabriel Gray murdered. Teagan recognised the man as her brother, and used truth manipulation to convince Peter to teleport her to his location to save him. She succeeded. After she returned, she asked Peter what he knew of her brother, and he explained to her what he knew of Sylar. Roughly a year afterwards, Peter was contacted by Adam Monroe, who asked him to meet him in Montreal. Peter and Teagan teleported there, and he explained that he'd learned of someone who knew the virus' location. They teleported again to confront Victoria Pratt about it, but when they arrived, she shot the three. Teagan was fatally injured, but she reflexively absorbed energy from Peter when he tried to catch her. She feared at first that she'd killed him, but learned that he was protected by his regeneration. They learned where the virus was stored, and then Adam killed Victoria when she tried to shoot Peter. They teleported to Odessa, and broke into the vault, but when Nathan arrived and questioned Adam's intentions, Teagan used her truth manipulation and learned that Adam was truly trying to release the virus. They then learned that they were too late to stop him, but she absorbed every virus particle into her body, sacrificing herself to prevent it from spreading. However, weeks later, she was healed and saved by Nathan after he manifested both guidance and salvation. Peter and Teagan were engaged a few weeks afterwards. Etymology Both Peter's first name and surname come from the Greek word for "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.